


Two hearts break

by MayaPapayaPie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaPapayaPie/pseuds/MayaPapayaPie
Summary: Magnus was sitting by himself on the balcony, all alone, thinking, and all he could think of.... HIs boyfriend didn't love him(Based a little more on the books than on the show)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first fanfiction :) I hope you enjoy XOXOXOXOXO :)

Magnus was sitting by himself on the balcony, all alone, thinking. His secret boyfriend was off doing god know what and couldn’t help but think. First it was happy thoughts, thinking of Alec coming home, and snuggling with him and Chairman Meow on the couch. He started to think about good times they had, going out, staying in, or even just talking. But all those good thought became tainted because of what happened last night.

 

Magnus had gone to the institute to heel Alec’s little sister, Isabelle. His brother Jace was mildly hurt, had a little scratch here and there. He was hoping to get a little glance from Alec but all his attention was on Jace, looking at him like he hung the stars and the moon, like he was made of pure gold, while he looked at Magnus as merely more then a friend.Not even a good friend. It shattered Magnus to know that the man that he loved didn’t love him back, and probably never would, and his affections were directed at someone else, someone he couldn’t have. Magnus didn’t want to let Alec go, but he knew that if he stayed, it would only break his heart even more.

 

About a second later, a tall, black haired, blue eyed Shadowhunter came through the door. ”Hey Mags” the shadowhunter boy said. Magnus adored the nickname Alec had given him, it was, though simple, so his, and it was much better than what his friends call him. Instead of saying hi back, Magnus turned his head around and gave Alec a small, sad smile. ”what’s wrong mags?” Alec asked, and Magnus just shrugged. Alec gently put his hand on Magnus’s but he just pulled away ” What happened?” he asked hoping to get an answer ” Can you just go ” Magnus almost whispered, feeling as, if he were to speak up he would just burst into tears. Alec shook ”What?” ”I just don’t want you around right now” He new it was harsh but he couldn’t help it, he really needed him to go, he just couldn’t take it anymore. ”What did I do?” his voice breaking a little every word. I didn’t want to lie, I wanted this resolved but I couldn’t do that to him ” Nothing” then there was a pause ” I just want to be alone right now, I have a lot to think about” 

 

”I don’t want to leave you alone like this” He said sounding so concerned, it almost sounded sincere, Magnus thought. ”ALEC!!” Magnus yelled angrily ”CAN YOU JUST GO!!!. Just go home” He sounded so sad those last few words. Alec was on the verge of tears ”I-I-I Just want to he-help” Magnus started leaning off the ledge of the balcony and stared leaning more towards Alec, he just wanted him to go and even if it was harsh, and almost cruel And leaned over Alec and looked down at him and growled in a whisper ”Well you can’t, so GET OUT!!!” A tear rolled down Alec’s cheek and magnus’s heart broke. Magnus turned around back to looking out to New York City, and Alec left. Crying.


	2. Why??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is heart broken, and he doesn't know why Magnus would do this, and he can't help think that it's his fault.

Alec P.O.V

I’m Glamoured, crying and running down New York, I can’t breathe and I feel like I’m dying. Why would he say that, what did I do , What’s wrong???. My heart was breaking but not only for myself I also wanted to be there for him, support him show him that I care about him, and i want to be there for him. I stop in the middle of the side walk, and a mundane bumps into me, but they just keep walking. I turn around and head back to Magnus’s apartment, I don’t care how scary he can become, I don’t care how hard and loud he yells at me. I will be there for him, I will show him that I like him and that what ever he is going through I can help, or at least try.

I’m by his doorstep, I walk in and I see him there half naked, still on the balcony looking down and thinking. Magnus didn’t even have to turn around to know I was there ”What part of GET OUT!!!! Don’t you get” He yelled ” I Get it, but I have chosen to ignore it” I said sounding a bit too Jace-ish ”Please Alec, I cant have you here” Alec was so confused he didn’t know whether he should go and hug him or talk to him from afar. ”Why not, I don’t get it, your always here for me. Let me be there for you” ”Please Alec, I just need to think” I took Magnus’s hand slowly, now he had tears in his eyes. ”Lets sit down” Magnus lowered his hair and nodded following Alec.

They sat on the couch in silence until Alec decided to break it ” Now, will you tell me whats wrong or will we just sit here” Magnus used his magic and suddenly there were two cups of tea on the coffee table, he picked it up, brought it to his lips and slowly took a sip. ” Why do you care, wouldn’t you rather be with Jace?” And suddenly Alec looked confused and almost angry ”You can’t just use that to cover up why you’re really upset” As soon as Magnus heard that he jumped from his place on the couch and basically screamed ” That is why I’m upset!!!! You went into this” he said gesturing between the two of them ”Without any regard for my feelings, how would it feel if the person you were dating and in love with was in love with somebody else, because it sucks, every time we’re together near Jace it’s like i’m not even there, your eyes are glued to Jace like he’s some shiny penny and I’m just the filthy downworlder that I am” Magnus took a deep breath and dropped down on the couch in defeat. My heart broke little by little, My Mags crying, because of me, because of what I’d done to him.

”I feel so used” Magnus continued ” You know I’m an expensive High Warlock, and I haven’t peen paid by the institute for ”my services” in months. You use me to forget about Jace and to accept yourself and tell him how you feel, but you don’t. I’m so tired of pretending that I’m happy, denying that you’re unhappy, and I want you to be happy but you won’t be with me” And there my heart had completely shattered. ”Mags?”. ”Hm” Magnus hummed for him to continue ”I’m happy and relieved every time I walk through those doors. When I see your face I feel protected, When you touch me, even if it’s just are arms brushing, I feel so relaxed. Here with you is where I can be myself.” There was a moment of silence where they were just staring at each other but then Alec continued ”What should we do?” ………..

(HAHA cliffhanger)


End file.
